Percy Jackson, Cool Boy of Halfblood High (Actual Story
by LupinePhoenix
Summary: Percy Jackson is the cool boy of Halfblood High, one of the leaders of the Big Three group. Infact, he's theone that rules the school. But don't worry. He and his friendsare the best at what theydo, and their only concern is for a certaingirlnamed AnnabethChase, who refuses to even acknowledge them. What happens when Percyfeels a connection with this girl through hours of tutoring?
1. Chapter 1

Look, I didn't want to be a Half-bood student. I _earned_ it. And in this school, earning a title is everything. I was the captain of the swim team, and I was captain of everything else. My title was Poseidon, one of the strongest. My dad was a celebrity, so that didn't really help, but I liked the school.

Welcome to Half-blood High, home of the Demigods. We were all acedemically and athletically advanced children, gifted with different talents. I've been at this school longer than most of the kids, ever since I was twelve. My friends, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Nico, they all started about three or so years back. My brother, Tyson, was here for a year, but decided to join the army.

There was only one girl who was here longer than me. A sorta-pretty-but-geeky girl. A girl I've known since I got here. I kinda sorta liked her a bit, but I thought that I could save myself by teasing and being mean. Drive away the pain, I thought. Just drive her away. I thought that she was pretty, and I got turned on by every fact that came out of her mouth. When I said "Wise Girl," it was a compliment. But she didn't think the same way, obviously. So I started using it the way she wanted me to.

Right now we were in the courtyard during our free hour. I had just taken that stupid book of hers out of her hand, reading it for myself. It had really started to get to the good part, with all the killing and murder. I smiled. She was reading _Hunger_ _Games,_ by Suzanne Collins. How did she know it was my favorite? I hoped my burning face didn't show.

I've never seen her pick it up before, so I think this must have been her first time reading it. I skipped to a random page. "Ohp," I said, pretending to sound surprised, "There goes Peeta."

"WHAT?" she yelled, reaching for the book. "What happened?!" She jumped up and down, trying to grab it out of my hand. "What happened to Peeta?"

"Oh, nothing. He just—OW!" I yelled, Chase judo flipping me to the ground, ripping the book out of my hands. "Annabeth!"

"Stop stealing my books, Kelp Face," she said, flipping me off, her eyes red. Was she crying? She ties her hair up, and walks away. Jason and Leo start making wolf whistles, and Nico helps me up.

"Thanks, Neeks," I say. He blushes. I pretended I didn't notice. Jason, on the other hand, was giving me the "look." The look he always gave me when I was around Annabeth. _I know what you're trying to hide_ , it told me. He was on the verge of finding out. Finding out how close I was to punching him. How much I thought Chase was hot.

"You know," Jason said, smirking, "a girl like that is a keeper. Why do you annoy her like that?"

My face burns, and I whip my face in his direction, giving him my best evil glare. "I'm not interested. I already _have_ a girlfriend, Jase." He just snickers, and high-fives Leo. Frank looks confused.

"What are you two talking about? Percy doesn't like Annabeth," he said. I almost fell to the ground, this was so untrue. My heart squeezed. "He has Rachel."

"Right. Rachel," Nico says, defending me. This guy already knew I didn't really like Rachel, but it was the best I could do. I had to keep up my image. And Rachel said that she didn't mind, as long as she could make someone jealous.

So win-win.

"Yeah. _Rachel_ ," Leo said skeptically. "And your face isn't as red as her hair. We know you're lying, Aquaman."

"Don't call me Aquaman, Repair Boy," I grunted.

"How about _in love_ , then?" he smirked. Leo was one of my best friends, but sometimes he didn't know when to back off. I grabbed his shirt collar, and he smiled. "I knew it!" he said.

"Leo—" I started, raising my fist, but Piper walked over, crossing her arms.

"Hey," I said, lowering my fist. She looked like she meant business. "What did we do?" I ask, setting Leo down.

"Pipes!" Jason said, faking a smile. He loved Piper, really, but she was giving the trouble look to us.

"Annabeth just broke down crying about how much you annoy her." Piper pointed to where Annabeth stormed off to. Piper was talking to me. I gulped.

"So . . . ? She doesn't cry usually, does she?" I say, getting nervous. I see Chase crouched down in a corner behind Pipes. She was shaking, and I knew I must have done something wrong. I immediately felt awful, and I wanted to comfort her. If she didn't mistrust me, I would have been able to apologize.

"She's _in that time_ , Percy. Be nice. You don't want to piss her off." Piper looked pleading. She was like my sister, so I knew that she was worried for both of us.

"Ohh," I say, realizing. Annabeth was dangerous when she was on . . . that. "Her period." I said it quietly, and I felt like a giant jackass for making her cry.

"You'll have to _Apollo_ -gize sooner or later," Frank said, trying to hide his smile. Frank's title still hadn't been determined, but he was hoping for Apollo. His smile quickly melted, knowing that it was the wrong time for a pun. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Later, I had to be partnered up with Chase. I felt like I was walking into a trap sitting next to her, working on architecture. I didn't know what to say. It was awkward for a few minutes, so I took a peice of paper out of my bag and started to draw.

First the eyes . . . then the tail . . . I always imagined her with a tail, drawing on a rock with a sea shell in her hair. Mermaids were easy for me, as was anything else related to the sea. Another reason I was a Poseidon kid.

"What are you doing?" she asked, staring at my finished work paper and the former blank one I was sketching on. "Why are you drawing?"

"I'm done, Wise Girl," I said. "What's it to you?" I shoot her a glare.

"Nothing. I'm just asking, Water Boy," she argues, rolling her eyes and getting moody. I feel like I should back off.

"I'm drawing something," I tell her.

"Oh? It looks . . . human. Who is it?"

"I don't know," I lied. "Just a mermaid."

"Can I see?" she asks. I hand her the paper after putting my signature on the sketch.

"Look," I said. "It's just a—"

"It's me!" she said, surprised. "How did you do that?"

"Um . . . ," I say nervously, "I don't know."

"Can I keep it? Just to color it in? I'll give it back, I swear," she begs. _What was going on_?


	2. Chapter 2

My tablemates at lunch looked worried. Rachel, Grover, Jason, Nico, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Thalia and Piper all stared nervously at me. My cousin, Grover, rested his hand on my shoulder while I banged my head against the wood. _Why, why, why?_ I thought. Jason's sister, Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"What happened, dude?" Frank asked. "Does it have to do with that drawing that Chase has over at her table? The one she won't let anyone look at?"

Frank always guessed my problems right. I kept hitting my head for a few more repetitions, and then looked up. Frank seemed genuinely worried. I nodded. Then shook my head. Then I slammed my face extra hard onto the table surface.

"Rachel," I started, sitting up for good. "I can't do this anymore. I can't keep away from. . . ." I bit my lip.

"I told you, Percy, I don't care. Officially over," she said. She really was my friend, but we had agreed "dating" was for the best. I smiled thankfully at her, but frowned again quickly.

"I . . . I think you guys are right. Especially you two," I said, gesturing to Leo and Jason. A look of fanboy-ism comes over their evil faces, and the squeal.

Leo's so happy he shouts, "I was right! He _does_ like Annab— JEEZ, MAN!" Frank kicks him under the table. Leo moans and complains that it hurt.

"Well, shut up, dipshit," I scold. "Do you want me to tell Caly that you like her?"

He gasps. "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"I did, but you also should know not to yell other people's crushes out, _dingbat_ ," I say through gritted teeth.

Piper and Jason high-five each other, and look like they might kiss. "Every one _else_ has made a confession," Leo hissed to him. Piper looked slightly shocked, almost pleasantly surprised.

They weren't officially a thing, mainly because Jason was too scared to ever ask. Piper occassionally held Jason's hand, and he occassionally kissed her forehead, but they didn't know anything. Not anymore, at least. Jason was terrible at keeping secrets from me, so he would have told me about anything new.

"Well, I might as well tell you this, now, Pipes. I, uh—" he started, nervous. She cut Jason off with a quick kiss on the lips. I'm pretty sure that everyone was thinking the same thing: _Finally!_

"Me, too," she said quickly. He was standing stiffly, his face bright red. A small smile cracked on his lips. He moved so quickly, hugging her, you couldn't even see it. She smiled. _Why does it have to look so easy for them?_ I thought.

"I think we should help him," Nico says, speaking up. "It's not everyday a guy falls in love in high school." His words echoed dangerously in my head. _No . . ._ I thought. _She'd kill me if she found out, even if I_ _did_ _love her._

I jumped a mile high.

"What?" I asked, a little too loudly, my nervous voice giving away my deepest fear and secret. My eyes had opened up all the way in panic, and my arms pounded the table. My stomach dropped, making me feel. . . . Oh, gods. "Impossible!" I buried my face into my hands. I couldn't make another girl like me. I couldn't bare breaking their hearts, or having mine broken. I couldn't . . . no. . . . Anyone but her.

I got glares. Their eyes told me, _No, it's not. You're down that hole, and you can't get up_. I felt like falling over into a fetal position and dying. I wasn't attracted to that Athena-grade girl! Oh, come on, you know what I mean! Not like—not like that! My whole body was taken over by a flame of embarrassment.

It was just that bad.

"Niiiicooooo," I groan. "Please kill me. . . ."

"Dude, if I killed you, I wouldn't have anyone to threaten," he told me. I could hear the amusement in his voice. I groaned again, letting out a few frustrated sighs. I gave him a serious/pained look.

"Just end my misery," I asked. "And I don't love her. It's just a crush. It'll fade."

"Sure you don't—OW, f—STOP!" Leo yelled, Frank kicking him under the table again. Twice. Hazel tried to keep a straight and disappointed face while telling them both to stop. Jason made her smile by mimicking them behind their backs.

I couldn't concentrate. The only thing keeping down to Earth (and sanity) was Nico's pants cold hand on my shoulder. In didn't remember him putting it there. **_(_ _Sorry_ _,_ _no_ _Pernico_ _,_ _just_ _in_ _case_ _it_ _sounds_ _like_ _it_ _.)_** My thoughts were wild and full of impossible and illogical scenarios.

I could barely concentrate the rest of the day because of it. Nico's comment kept bugging me. _It's not every day a guy falls in love in high school_ , he said. I wasn't in love with Chase! No damn way! She was too smart, too pretty, too funny. Too cute, too captivating, hypnotizing in every thought I ever had. This was an obsession. Not love. It had to be. Love was supposed to come later. Not when I was in sophomore year!

And why did I keep thinking about love if I obviously wasn't in it? I was sure Nico got sorted into the wrong hall. He was too "match-makey" to be a Hades kid. I swear. . . . But that wasn't what bothered me. How the hell did he know?

I went to my dorm, alone and forgotten. I was apparently "unique," only because I was the strongest and smartest in my feild. It didn't make me feel any more proud of myself. _If only I was a normal Athena kid_ , I wished. _I wouldn't be pressured to create bonds with anyone. I could study._

"Goodnight, sucker," I said to myself. A sad smile sneaked onto my lips. _Sucker._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day seemed pretty blurry and crazy, to be honest. Chase avoided me, which was good, but my friends were busy planning my elaborate scheme to seduce the girl. I rolled my eyes, leaning into my chair. _And the so our hero sits and waits for his friends to decide his mysterious fate,_ I think, groaning. _I would have been better off as an 'A' god or goddess student, instead._

" . . . make him seem like he's got a heart, not money, dipshit!" one would whisper, scolding Leo. "This is Annabeth we're talking about, not Calypso!"

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about it, _Piper_ ," he accused, also using a light tone. We were currently in my living room, and the gang was too busy pretending I wasn't here to notice how nervous I was about Chase and my picture.

"Look, guys, these are the two smartest kids in the school we're talking about!" Nico reminded them. "We need to get the know-it-all to notice the playboy." The rest agreed. Thalia groaned.

"Why are we doing this again?" she whined, picking at the seams of her jean jacket.

"Shut it!" Grover whisper-yelled, socking her in the arm lightly. She snorted and went back to listening.

"Smartest kids in school . . . ," Leo mumbled, screwing with a pipe cleaner. They ignored him.

"But how are we going to do that?" Hazel asked, Rachel and Thalia repeating her out of curiosity. Nico grumbled about "hating to be the vice president," and wiped his face. He was just about to say something, but Jason beat him to the punch, further irritating him.

"Pssh, it's too bad they're so smart. Otherwise, we could've just done what they always do in the fanfictions and movies," Jason complained lightly. There was an annoyance in his voice, sure, but he said it more casually than whiny. Nico, on the other hand, was growling quite audibly.

"What do they do in the 'fanfictions and movies', Jason?" Nico argued, making quotation marks with his fingers as he said it. Nico didn't like how much of a fanboy Jason was, maybe because it was too cheery for him. You could hear his displeasure about the mention of fanfictions. I almost stepped between the two, but I was ordered to stay put.

 _Damn them and their loving intentions,_ I thought resentfully.

"Put them in a tutoring course together, obviously," he said. He tossed a coin in the air, sighing. "But like Nico said. Smartest kids in the school." The others sighed as well, disappointment filling the air. Mine, too, believe it or not.

All of a sudden Leo snapped his fingers, a spark in his eyes. "That's it! Ladies and gentlemen, I have a brilliant idea," he declared, getting down low. He started to mutter so quickly I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I could catch the occasional _yes_ es and _no_ s. _What has that idiot thought up now?_ I wondered.

They were murmuring their agreements like arguments, so I was surprised when Frank of all people clapped him on the back and congratulated him. "That. Is. Perfect!" My jaw dropped open in shock. It must have a been pretty good idea, mainly because those two _never_ got along.

For the first time this evening, they stared at me like I was really here. Then the nine of them smirked and smiled at each other like the evil little things they were, their idea seeming to become effective immediately.

"Operation _Percy's_ _A_ _Dumbass_ is a go," Nico instructed, outstretching his hand like they did in movies and comics. I almost snorted in disgust at his hypocrisy. Wait. . . .

"Really?" I shouted. " _Percy's A Dumbass_?" Grover, Thalia, Hazel, Rachel, and Jason snickered. Leo was barely containing it. Nico and Piper smirked. Frank didn't seem to get it.

"Well, _I_ thought it was funny," Nico said, acting innocent.

"I hope it makes sense with the plan Leo came up with," I growled.

"Oh, it does," Piper snickered. "You don't need to throw a fit about it."

"I didn't—" I started, but Jason flipped his coin again and interrupted me.

"Sure you didn't."


	4. Chapter 4

Nico and the gang explained the plan to me a week ago. I thought it was pretty brilliant, and, if it worked, I owed Leo a girlfriend. He told me his choice. I scoffed but promised only if the plan succeeded.

"What do I need to do?" I had asked, ready to get the girl myself. The rest of them shared a smile and told me how to win Chase's heart myself.

In was currently in science with her, our last hour of the day, and she had handed back the picture to me. It was colored in, with a red tail and blonde hair like hers. I tried not to blush. _"_ _First_ _,_ _you_ _need_ _to_ _flatter_ _her_ _._ _Make_ _her_ _feel_ _a_ _little_ _more_ _comfortable_ _around_ _you_ _,_ _or_ _this plan_ _will_ _go_ _south_ _from_ _the_ _start_ _,"_ Jason said.

"Wow! Annabeth, this is gorgeous! What materials did you use?" I praised, being entirely truthful. She tried to hide the grin on her face, which was one point for me. "I should give you the rest of my drawings to color. Beautiful!"

"Shut up, Ocean Breath," she muttered. "I wasn't doing it for you."

"Oh? Then who?" I asked. She blushed even more and laid her head on the table.

"College kid," she groaned. "I did it to impress a college kid named Luke Castellan."

Wait.

Did she say. . . .

 _Luke_ _Castellan?_ My _cousin_ _?_ Had Chase done this to impress _my cousin_? The biggest player I knew? Did she know him?

Oh, I swore to every being that I could that I would make sure her heart wasn't broken by that bastard. Annabeth Chase was going to be mine, even if it meant for a second. If it was any other guy, I might have helped her. I would have helped her because I —

Dammit! Because I knew the unthinkable. Because I _realized_ the unthinkable.

Nico was right. It wasn't every day that a guy. . . . I recoiled and rested my head on the desk, afraid. Afraid and angry and miserable and happy, all at the same time. Was this what it was like to be in . . . ? I couldn't even. No. It would only hurt me more to admit it to anyone.

I would deny it until the sun turned blue.

Or until I did. She did it for my cousin. She did it for that player, that—that _slut_! I didn't know what the proper word was for him, but he was worthy of ten four-letter words. I almost couldn't hear my own growl.

"Percy . . . ? Are you okay?" she asked me, touching my arm. I flinched. I couldn't look at her. She would hate me. I couldn't do it. Couldn't tell her. She would never talk to me, again.

I barely noticed how my teeth were grinding and my fists were clenched. My face was burning with jealousy. _Luke_ _Castellan!_ Why did it have to be him? Why not some other dude I didn't know?

I shook my head in response. "No. No, you shouldn't have tried to intrigue him. He's dangerous," I warned. Because Luke wasn't just a playboy. . . .

He was the godfather of a gang. The Andromedans. I gave her a pleading look. Pleading her to listen. _Don't get close to him. You could get hurt. Don't get close to him. You could get hurt. Don't get close to him._

 _Don't get close to him. . . ._

 _Don't do it. . . ._

 _Please. . . ._

 _Don't._

"How?" she questioned. "He's just a college student, not a murderer."

"He's dangerous, Annabeth!" I insisted. "He's more than you think!"

"Well, maybe you are, too, aren't you? Why are you so angry? It's not the end of the world," she complained. My heart twisted in pain. She was going to get herself killed.

I faked a calmer look, trying to make her believe I was just overreacting. "Maybe I'm just freaking out because I haven't slept in a week," I say, speaking the truth about the sleeping. I pulled seven all-nighters trying to find the perfect way to approach this.

And it all blew up in my face. I apologized to Annabeth again and ran to my dorm quickly as the bell dismissed us from class. _Stupid Leo! Stupid Nico! Stupid Luke, stupid Annabeth!_ I grumbled silently.

Step one had failed—in fact, the entire plan had just failed.


End file.
